


Feral

by BiffElderberry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "Very good," Karpov remarked as Bucky turned to close the door behind them.  "Now, subdue them." A swift push forward and Bucky was back in the room with the feral Soldiers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiderfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderfire/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this fic.

"Get me out of here"  [ Vasily Karpov ](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Vasily_Karpov) commanded as the room filled with chaos. Something had gone wrong. The new recruits had gone viscous, almost feral. Cold steel pressed against the nape of Bucky's neck, an urgent reminder of who held the power here just in case Bucky decided to join their little revolt. 

 

Without hesitation, Bucky pushed his way through the room, blocking the attacks of the other Soldiers. The tip of the gun never left the back of his head as his handler followed close behind. 

 

"Very good," Karpov remarked as Bucky turned to close the door behind them. "Now, subdue them." A swift push forward and Bucky was back in the room with the feral Soldiers. Five pairs of eyes snapped to him, the only thing standing between them and freedom.  

 

Bucky had never been allowed to spend a lot of alone time with any of the other Soldiers. His handler and a swarm of doctors had always been present. He had only really met any of them in battle as they proved their worth to be recipients of Howard Stark's formula. It was probably a good thing, Bucky reasoned as he circled around the five Soldiers, anticipating their attacks. He knew their fighting styles. 

 

He knew that Josef always went for the blunt force attack. Josef was the first to move. He rushed Bucky, trying to take him to the ground. Bucky sidestepped the rush, but Izolda was there, crouched low to the ground to sweep Bucky off his feet. A neat jump saved him from his fall. 

 

There had been those few moments though, secret stolen moments when the doctors had been busy. Times when Bucky had been able to bond with the other Soldiers. It was in these moments that Alexei would talk about his kids. He had a few photos he had secreted away. Alexei had hoped he would go back to his family one day. None of the others had the heart to crush him and tell him that none of them would ever see their families again. 

 

Bucky got a few good blows against Alexei before Izolda jumped him from behind. She latched her legs around his torso, using her arms to try to cut off his breath. She had always had a good stranglehold during training, and now that she had the super strength of a Winter Soldier, it was even more fearsome. Bucky fell backwards, smacking her into a wall. He ran her into it a few more times before she finally lost her grip and he was able to twist free. 

 

Backed up against the wall, Bucky could see that this was a losing battle. Before they had the serum, the five of them were formidable opponents. Now, however? They were nearly impossible to defeat. He circled again, looking for a weakness, anything. 

 

It was then that he heard the hiss of a gunshot and felt a needle piece his neck. Five other shots followed. His eyes drooped as the tranquilizers took effect. He fought it off just long enough to watch the other Soldiers collapse before he himself slipped into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
